


Curve

by jojo_saltzman



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, G!P Beca, Girl Penis, Idiots in Love, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: When Chloe gets too stressed about the Worlds after the Convention Center performance, Beca finds a way to make her relax.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the All of Me collection by 01shane01 and Kimbahrlee
> 
> Could potentially be a two-shot fic.

The bus rattles you around as it speeds away and you think, good; anything to get you away faster from the disaster that was your last performance. Why you guys thought it would be a good idea to involve fire sparks and as many props as you can find to perform for the blind is beyond you. Well, at least Cynthia Rose isn’t permanently scarred so that’s something.

Nobody dares to speak as you sit in silence and wallow in self-pity, some Bellas even put in their earphones to avoid the inevitable breakdown that Chloe is about to have. You know it’s coming; ever since Muff-gate, her stress level has never been so high and you feel a little guilty knowing that you basically left her to try to keep the team from crumbling while were busy with the internship. You kinda hate seeing her like this.

You feel the tension rise steadily inside the small place and you try to find something to stir the attention away from the ticking time-bomb that is Chloe and you see Emily writing vigorously into her notebook.

“Is that for class?”

Her head whips up to look at you and she shakes her head, “No, it’s just um when I get stressed words just sort of flows right out of me and I try to channel them into my songwriting to – “

“Are we just gonna ignore what happened back there?”

You sigh when your plan doesn’t work and Chloe bursts out suddenly, interrupting Emily as her eyes flares up and bounce over the girls.

“Guys, hello! The Worlds are right around the corner and you guys are acting like we didn’t just eat a big bag of – “ Her sentence ends in a scream filled with so much pent up anger and frustration that it even surprises you. You know how much she cares about the Bellas and their future but you are seriously worried that she’s gonna ruin herself over it. Nobody should be that stressed over a college Acapella team; not even if that said team are National Champions three times in a row.

“Chloe, calm down it’s not a big deal.”

You instantly know you have said the wrong words because the redhead looks at you with so much betrayal that you sort of freeze up.

“Not a big deal? Not a big deal?!” She almost screams again and points to the poor Cynthia Rose who’s sitting with a white bandage wrapped around her head and you are honestly surprise the injury wasn’t more serious, “She almost died because we weren’t coordinated enough to pull off a simple routine! How are we gonna win the Worlds if we can’t even perform for the blinds? The blinds, Beca!”

Your fingers dig into your thighs to keep your eyeroll that you wanted to show to yourself and stay silent. There is no use arguing with the redhead when she is this upset so you just lean back in your chair and wait until your back in your room. Probably for once in their lives the rest of the Bellas stay silent as well and turn away from their captains, not wanting to risk looking at them funny and causing another meltdown.

But when you calmed down, you can’t help but feel responsible.

It’s your job as a co-captain to share the stress and duties of caring for the team and you have been letting Chloe carrying all the weigh since school started.

So as soon as the bus pulls up in front of the house and Chloe storms up the stairs to take a shower, you grab Jessica before she can go to her room and thrust fifty dollars into her hand.

“I don’t care what you guys do, just leave the house for a few hours,” You say and explain further when she looks at you confused. “Chloe needs to relax and I don’t think she can do that with everybody home. Take the girls to the movies or for ice cream, I don’t care just text me half an hour before you get home.”

Jessica gives you an assuring smile and nods her head before disappearing to gather the girls but you don’t stick around to watch them go. You make your way up the stairs slowly and take a deep breath to collect yourself, thinking over your plan once more in your head.

It is dangerous and risky. It can backfire and you think if it will, it might just ruin everything you have known in the last couple of years.

Your hands start to sweat when you reach the bathroom door and you raise it to knock on the surface.

“Hey, Chloe?” You raise your voice slightly to be heard over the running water and only open the door to slip inside when Chloe gives you permission.

You can see the outline of her body through the shower curtain as she washes herself.

Chloe has never been ashamed of her body. You know this. Hell, she broke into _your_ shower in freshman year just because she heard you sing and she wanted to know you.

You grin when you think about that she learnt more about you in that moment than most people ever would. She jumped in so fast that you couldn’t cover yourself and the extra appendage between your legs twitched at the sight of the girl.

You couldn’t help it; you were a horny teenager and a gorgeous _naked_ girl was suddenly standing in front of you. You were going to react.

But what you didn’t expect was that Chloe didn’t run for the hills in disgust. She didn’t make you feel weird or different. She just kept on coaxing you to sing like the little creeper she was until you caved.

It was refreshing.

“Becs?”

Shaking yourself back to the present to see Chloe angle her body towards you like she can see through the shower curtain.

You try to push through your nerves and not let your voice waver when you ask her, “Can I join you?”

“I’m not in the mood for jokes, Beca,” She says sternly and you know why she thinks this way. The shower incident became kind of inside joke between the two of you and neither of you would let the other leave for the bathroom without the playful invite.

It’s never serious. You haven’t actually showered together since that one time. But you are slightly hurt that she’d think you would try to play games when she’s clearly upset.

“Chloe,” You call out seriously and take a step closer, “Can I?”

The silence that follows is deafening and a sudden cold dread rip through you. This was a bad idea. You are already turning away when she seemingly finds her voice.

“Okay.”

You suck in a deep breath when you realize you actually need that to live and quickly shed your clothes off, only hesitating for a second before pushing your boxer down your legs. You can’t believe this is happening.

When Chloe calls out for you, voice timid and nervous, you real you were taking too long, “Bec?”

“I’m here.”

Leaving the clothes in a messy pile on the floor, you gather all your courage and reach up to draw the curtains away and step over the edge. Chloe’s back is turned to you and suddenly you’re mesmerized at all of the smooth skin on display. She’s so beautiful. Her back muscles defined all the way down to her ass, followed by her long legs that you suddenly have the imagine of being wrapped up in.

Your dick twitches at the thought but you push it away. This is about her.

She’s standing rigidly facing the showerhead and you cautiously move closer, afraid to move too fast in case she gets scared. You give her time to stop you if she doesn’t want to continue but when you hear her almost impatient whimper, you smile. When your hand first touches her lightly on her lower back, she jumps a little before she relaxes and you take that as a cue to step closer. You start to move your hands up and down slowly, mapping out her body until a quiet sigh leaves her lips and she takes a step back until you collide and your front molds into her back.

You take your time to message every inch of her you are brave enough to touch and feel the tight knots formed because of the stress disappearing underneath your fingertips. Her head falls behind to rest on your shoulder and turn until warm breath hits your skin. The air feels heavy and tense around you, neither of you uttering a word and you’re glad. You don’t think you can talk even if you wanted to.

You have been dreaming about this moment for months, years even. But now that this is happening, you don’t want to fuck it up.

Wrapping your arms around her fully, you reaching over to grab her shampoo bottle from the shower wrack and squirt the gel into your palm before putting it away. Silently asking her to lift her head, Chloe straightens up again and you start to gently wash her hair, making sure to scrap your nails against her scalp.

This isn’t sexual. Not entirely. You want to take care of her first and foremost. But the fact that you are standing in the shower with a naked Chloe Beale doesn’t help your arousal steadily built inside you.

You know she feels your erection poking her in the back of her thigh but neither of you acknowledge it for the moment.

Once you are done, you guide her under the spray and watch the water wash the shampoo out of her fiery red hair. She looks angelic with her head thrown back and her eyes screwed shut, mouth slightly open. She lets you take control, arranging her around as you want her and you turn her around so the water hits her back.

Her eyes are still closed when you take in a shaky breath at the sight of her fully naked. You tried to be a gentleman – gentlewoman – all those years ago in the freshman showers and not let your eyes drop down too low but now, you feel like you are allowed to look. And, boy, do you.

Chloe Beale is the definition of perfection. At least, in your eyes. Her body is toned and fit thanks to the strict regime of working out and almost eight years of constant dance rehearsals for the Bellas. Her breasts are perky and the defined lines of her abs makes you drool.

You take advantage of her not knowing your next move and press your mouth on the skin on her neck and _suck_. She whimpers desperately as her arms lift to claw at your back before sliding up to wrap around your shoulders and push you closer, holding you against her more tightly. You have no intentions of leaving her but when a particular sharp nail drags along the back of your neck, you pull back to pant out a breath and place your hands on her hips for balance.

You take that moment to try to calm

“Oh shit!”

Your eyes widen in alert when Chloe suddenly yelps and pushes you backwards with her body until she’s not under the spray anymore and you quickly realize you run out of hot water. You’re the one who starts to chuckle quietly and she soon follows after before the both of you are laughing carelessly. It breaks the tension that has been steadily rising up in your chest, threatening to suffocate you if you don’t take a second to breath and you couldn’t be more grateful.

Once the laughter dies down naturally, your eyes meet for the first time since the moment you stepped inside the bathroom and steals the breath right out of your lungs that you have fought so hard to take in. Chloe’s pupils are blown wide with arousal and something akin to want that is oddly familiar, like you have seen that expression directed at you.

But the redhead doesn’t give you time to dwell on it before she closes the small distance between your lips and kisses you firmly, like her life depended on it.

You moan into the touch, grasping at her hips to keep her close. Chloe licks into your mouth deeply, all tongue and teeth to show you who’s in charge and you try with everything you have to keep up. Nails drag across the nape of your neck again but this time you don’t pull away but welcome the stink and hope that it leaves a mark that would be visible even after hours.

Maybe it’s stupid but you want the evidence that this wasn’t some cruel dream.

You don’t know where you find the strength to order your limbs to move but somehow you shut off the now cold water and push Chloe away by her shoulder. The kiss ends in a loud pop and Chloe frowns.

“Why’d you stop?”

Her voice is rough and low and _so fucking sexy_ that it pulls something inside you.

You lick your lips and says, “Let’s get you to bed.”

You don’t know how but her eyes darken even more at the words and she nods, arms swinging the curtains away to get out of the tub. You both dry yourself as much as possible with towels, not speaking a word but the anticipation of what’s to come hangs low in the air. You keep looking at her while her back is turned because you kind of can’t believe this is happening. You hear the towel drop to the floor and her hair is still damp but she doesn’t seem to care. You held out your hand and give her a shaky smile when she takes it.

You lead her to her single room (privileges of being a super senior) and let her enter first. You turn around to close the door, the sound of the lock clicking into place is louder than a gunshot in the silent house and you flinch. Suddenly you are very aware of the fact that you are butt naked, standing in Chloe Beale’s bedroom, about to sleep with a girl you have been in love with pretty much since the moment you met her. It’s overwhelming.

Chloe must’ve noticed your shoulders tense because soft hands reach out to rub at the skin before a pair of lips join, “It’s just me, Becs,” She whispers, “Just me.”

Your eyelids flatters shut as you cling to her voice and spin around to pull her into a kiss to ground you both. She humps pleasantly that quickly turns into a gasp when you cup her right breast in your palm and squeeze it gently. The sounds she makes is heavenly as you nibble her earlobe before you grab her other breast and you focus all your attention on not stopping.

“Becs…fuck…” Her mouth opens and closes in pleasure, “Please…”

“What do you need, Chlo?” Your teeth graze her jawline and Chloe hisses.

“The – “ She swallows hard as her hands wind deep into your hair and tug, “Fuck, the bed…”

Right. You mauver her without your mouth leaving the sweet spot on her neck that doesn’t fail to make her shiver and blindly reach the bed that you have spent many nights watching Netflix or studying until dawn on. You always thought of Chloe’s room like a safe place from the chaos that meant living with nine other girls but you can’t wait to add this memory to it.

You push until Chloe lands on her back with a soft thud, red hair fanning out on the white sheets in a beautiful contrast and despite your need to be as close to her as you can, you force herself a moment to just look at her. You want to remember everything, from the way she’s looking at you, the lavender scent that smells so Chloe 

Apparently, she’s run out of patients because she holds herself up by her elbows and grabs the back of your thigh to tug you back on top of her. This time, your lips naturally find each other and began a familiar dance that you want to practice over and over again until it is perfect. Your body is buzzing and you are painfully hard

The tips of your fingers dragging along the shape of her upper thigh, feeling the skin prickle underneath your touch and leaving goosebumps in its place. Encouraged by the wonderful sounds escaping Chloe’s mouth, you rip your mouth away and make your way down her body. Purposefully avoiding her nipples, you travel kisses between the valley of her breasts until you reach her navel, you feel her muscles jumping underneath the thin layer of skin.

The smell of her arousal hits you so strongly that you groan out deeply. Settling on your stomach between her thighs, you come face to face with her pink flesh. Chloe is panting heavily, chest heaving in anticipation and you have the cruel thought of teasing her for a bit.

You run your fingers through her folds to gather up the wetness, smearing it on her swollen clit that’s peeking out from under the hood, “Fuck, Chlo. You’re soaked.” You mumble in wonder.

She bucks her hips up at the sensation and lets out a guttural moan that you want to remember forever. Hooking your arms underneath her thighs, you decide that you are done with teasing the both of you and lower your mouth onto Chloe’s pussy.

With your tongue flat, you lick a board stroke slowly up from her entrance to her clit, repeating the action three more times before your lips wrap around her clit to suckle. The musk taste hits your tongue strongly as you flick her clit in time of her heartbeat and groan into her mound when her hand grabs your hair and tugs. She moans wantonly and her hips grind into your face to make you go faster.

You move your arms to hold her down by her stomach, pressing your palms into her to keep her as still as possible and double down on your efforts until she cries out. Burying your face into her pussy, you nibble and lick all around, the absolute filthy sounds making your dick twitch.

“Fuck, fuck…” Chloe whines brokenly and you glance up to see her face tucked into her elbow and you kind of want to see those blue eyes watch you while you eat her out, “Beca.”

Not stopping for one second, you dig your fingers into her stomach harshly in silent demand and you watch in satisfaction as Chloe looks down at you with a gasp, her face erupting with pleasure. Her thighs begin to tremble around your head and you know she is close. Making sure you don’t lose eye-contact, you move your tongue up until it curls around her clit and _suck_.

Chloe’s body arches skyward and with a strangled groan of your name, she comes hard. Her come floods your mouth as she trashes above you but you don’t let up, pulling your arm back to slip two fingers into her wet heat and start thrusting with brutal speed. You determined to make her come as many times as she lets you.

Chloe cries out and throws her head back onto the bed, her body shaking, “I can’t, I can’t…”

“Yes, you can,” You lift your head and angle your fingers down to roughly rub her inner walls, “Come for me, Chlo.”

Two more thrust and suddenly the redhead’s body arches and flexes, unmoving against the sheet with her eyes slammed shut as her lips quiver. She clenches so hard around your fingers that you can’t move anymore. All the air that Chloe had been holding in escapes in a sharp gasp as she collapses on her back, completely spent.

With one final kiss on her clit, you carefully pull out your fingers and make your way up until you’re lying on Chloe again. The redhead can barely open her eyes and you smirk. Job well done.

“Are you okay?” You ask, softly kissing her eyelids.

“I think you broke me,” Chloe hums with a smile and you bury your face into her neck to hid your grin, “What was that about?”

“Well,” You lift you head as your fingertips lightly run over her jawline, “I saw how stressed you were and as co-captain I thought it was my duty to help you relax.”

Chloe smirks, “Your duty, huh?”

“I take my job very seriously.”

Suddenly two pair of hands grip your hips in a strong hold and rolls until you find yourself on your back looking up into your favorite ocean blue eyes tinkering with mischief.

“Well then, _co-captain_ ,” Chloe leans down to bite down on your neck and her small hand wrap around the base of your hard dick. You groan, “I believe it’s my turn now.”

You’re in it for a long night.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me an embarrassingly long time to write. I don't know what happened but sorry. 
> 
> TW: G!P

You don’t know how you are still going.

It’s been hours. Well, at least it feels like it. Maybe it’s been minutes but you can’t tell. The only thing you can tell is the way your heart is beating right out of your chest because Chloe is moaning into your ear as she’s grinding her hips up and down again and again on your cock, squeezing her inner walls like she’s choking it. 

Sweat covers your forehead but you pay no attention to it because all your energy is going into making sure Chloe _doesn’t stop_. You are so close but you hold back, your fingers pressing into her hips to help her move. You want to make her come again (even though, you already did multiple times) and rock your hips upward causing her to cry out.

“Oh, my God,” She breaths out between thrusts, lips brushing up against your ears, “Yes, baby.”

She buries her face deep into your neck as her arms clings around your shoulders, holding on for dear life. You can tell she’s close if her walls tightening with every deep thrust is anything to go by and you know she just needs a little more. It’s crazy to think you know her body so well after just one day and you wonder what would happen after a month.

Your arms sneak around her waist until you can grab your own elbows to hold her still and fully pull her down on your lap, barely pulling out to hit that spot that makes her breath hitch.

“Come on, Chlo, come for me.” You grunt out, winching when her nails drag down your neck and three more thrust later, she suddenly stiffens and her mouth forms the perfect O, arching her back backwards in pleasure. Your hands land on her ass to gently move her up and down to not let her fall off your lap as you lose your rhythm at the feeling, thrusting in quick sections to help her ride out her orgasm and make yourself come into the condom.

You don’t know if you can get her pregnant but you weren’t about to take that risk.

Heavy panting fills the otherwise silent room as both of you jerk and shiver from the shockwaves, coming down from your heights, arms still wrapped around each other desperately. You puff out deep breaths against her shoulder to try to master the energy to flip her over and continue even if you’re exhausted. You’d do anything to keep her in your arms longer because you have a feeling when this is over, everything will change.

And you are not sure if it will change for the better.

But before you can act, Chloe does it for you as she comes back to herself and lets out a weak giggle, swinging her leg over and off your lap, collapsing beside you on her back with a smile on her face.

You let yourself watch her for a moment. Small locks of red hair stick to her sweaty forehead as her chest heavies with every breath she takes. A couple of light purple marks already starting to form around her breasts exactly where you wanted them to and it makes your smirk. You did that.

Bu you don’t give her enough time to think before climbing back on top of her and pressing gentle open-mouth kisses down her belly, your destination perfectly clear for the both of you. But she stops you.

“No, no, no…” She laughs and grasps your bicep to pull you up until you can rest your chin on her belly button, looking into her blue eyes. “I’m too sensitive. I don’t think I can handle anymore.”

Her voice is raspy and barely above whisper and it does something to you.

“But I want to make you come again.” You can’t help the pout that forms on your lips. You’ve kinda got obsessed with making her feel good and you don’t want to stop now.

“Who knew Beca Mitchell would be an overachiever in bed?” She teases before her eyes turns sultry and lets it roam all over your face, and you feel your dick twitch between your legs. Even after all of that. “You made me come so much, baby. I think I’m gonna walk funny tomorrow.”

Maybe it’s because she keeps calling you ‘baby’ or the reminder that you’ve been inside of her for hours, hearing her moans and sighs right against your ears that has your heart picking up speed again and you wonder if it is a heart attack this time.

It sure feels like it when her fingers wind through your hair almost tenderly and making you close your eyes to focus on the gentle touch. You don’t want to disturb the peace that falls over you but you’re painfully aware that your time is limited and the Bellas are bound to get home any second now. It’s a miracle you haven’t been caught yet, if you think about it.

“What time is it?” You ask with your eyes still closed, turning your head so your cheek rest against Chloe’s belly while your body stretches out between her legs. The redhead doesn’t stop stroking your hair, quickly lulling you to sleep.

“It’s a little after seven.”

You groan and finally sit up on the edge of the bed, stretching your tired arms above your head to loosen the muscle. You can feel her eyes on your naked back the whole time but you don’t turn around to check. All you want now is to pull her back into your arms and sleep the rest of the day away but your throat feels dry and suddenly Aubrey’s lecture about proper hydration that she gave at every rehearsal spring to your mind. She probably wasn’t talking about sex marathons but hey, the rule still applies.

Standing up from the bed, you quickly discard the condom and throw it the trash, before grabbing the first item of clothing you see which happens to be her grey hoodie with smiling penguins on it and black biker shorts before turning around to find a very naked Chloe Beale spread out on the bed.

Not a bad sight.

“What?” You ask when you see the way she’s looking at you.

Chloe shakes her head fondly and you note with a bit of smugness that she doesn’t make a move to cover up her body. Good. “Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna get us some water.” You answer and look around for your phone before remembering you left it on the bathroom floor. Great. “Do you want anything from the kitchen?”

“Can you grab me a granola bar or something? I haven’t eaten anything since before the performance and I’m kinda hungry.”

Right. Because you’ve had a gig before all of this. You’ve been so focused on Chloe and everything that you were doing that you honestly almost forgot anything else happened today.

“Sure.”

You turn your head back and forth between the bed and the door awkwardly, suddenly not sure if you should just leave without doing or saying anything. You don’t know the policy when it comes to hooking up with your best friend but before you can get yourself in a frenzy, your hand shoots up to do an awkward salute and duck out of the room before Chloe can see the embarrassment on your face. You hear her amused chuckle through the closed door and you purse your lips.

God, you wonder when will you stop embarrassing yourself in front of Chloe Beale. 

/

You hear the other girls before you see them. The chatter is really unmistakable, filling up the space that was silent for so long and you strangely want it back. You love these nerds, how can you not but the image of Chloe waiting for you in bed upstairs is the only thing you can think about. So, you stop at the landing to take a deep breath in preparation and quickly comb your fingers through your hair to make sure it doesn’t give away what you’ve been doing for the last couple of hours and walk into the kitchen.

Eight pairs of eyes instantly turn to you when you came into view, shouting out your name in greeting and you give an awkward wave in return. You still not comfortable with all the attention being directed at you (despite being a co-captain of a National Champion A Cappella group) and quickly go to get the water and the granola bar before it disappears. Everybody is happily eating ice cream cones – or two in Amy’s case – and talking among themselves with smiles on their faces and you’re glad they don’t seem to be in bad mood because of the performance. Plus, they barely giving you a glance which you are grateful for. Maybe you dodged the bullet.

“Why do I smell sex?”

Shit. Spoke too soon.

Stacie sniffles the air like a greyhound on a mission and you fight down the blush that threatens to creep up on your cheeks. You swear that girl is like a sex shark, able to smell the scent from miles away. You don’t let her observe you for long so you quickly grab Jessica by the arm and drag her away.

“You said you’d text me before you got back.” You whisper harshly. You’re not actually mad but a heads-up would have been nice.

“I did, I called you a couple of times too but you didn’t pick up.” Jessica says and you wince. You remember you left your phone in the bathroom.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I – yeah. I’m fine. I came down for some water then I’ll head upstairs.”

You ignore Jessica’s concerned gaze and Stacie’s rather pointed one burning into the back of your neck and nod your head. You want to get out of here before somebody figures out something so you address the girls, trying to use your best captain voice so that they know you mean business.

“Yo, listen up!” You fight down a smile when their heads snap up. “Chloe’s asleep upstairs so keep your voices down.”

You don’t feel bad about lying at all. You need more time with the redhead and that’s the only reasoning (beside sickness) that prevents anybody from seeking out Chloe’s attention.

You watch as they nod their heads and the chatter dial down almost instantly, surprising you a little. You figure it’s because of Chloe. You shake your head fondly; it seems like everybody has a soft spot for the redhead.

“You tired her out, huh, Cap?”

Your eyes widen for a fraction of a second before you school your expression back into a familiar scowl and simply flip Stacie off and run up the stairs with laughter following you behind.

/

Chloe is in the same position where you left her when you get back and that somehow settles you. You weren’t sure what you were expecting. Maybe to find her fully clothed, sitting at her desk ready to pretend nothing ever happened and wanting to go back to being just friends.

You don’t think you can handle that after knowing what it is like to have her in your arms.

But Chloe still looks at you the same way she always had. With love and trust and something else swimming in those ocean eyes that you won’t pretend to recognize.

“The girls are back.” You say as you lock the door again, handing her the bar while taking a sip from one of the water bottles before putting them on the bedside table.

“Thanks, Becs.” Chloe smiles gently before her eyebrows raise, “Where did they go?”

“Oh,” You blush and look down at the floor, realizing you never told her you kicked the girls out so you can be alone, “I kind of…told them to leave for a few hours before I got into your shower.”

Chloe’s smirk slowly turns almost predatory at the confession and you’d be afraid if it didn’t turn you on instantly. You still try to prepare for whatever she has planned for you, before you see the still unwrapped granola bar fly carelessly onto the ground as Chloe crawls toward you with twinkle in her eyes.

Suddenly two pair of strong arms grasp your waist and with a confident tug pulls you onto the bed with a shriek. You are looking at the ceiling while trying to catch your breath but you never quite manage to do it before the redhead straddles your lap and slowly starts to descend on your body.

“What are you doing?” You ask with a quiver in your tone.

“Just repaying a favor I promised you earlier but you kept distracting me.” The pout on her lips is absolutely sinful and delightful at the same time as she takes off your (her) sweatshirt and chugs it to the floor, her mouth latches on to bare skin and start kissing her way down your belly.

“Fuck.” You whimper out as the muscles jump and tighten with every nip, arousal traveling between your legs. You are honestly surprise you can still get hard after all the sex you had but you don’t have time to question it.

“Hmm, so I’m gonna have my fun now.”

Your pants suddenly pools around your ankles as Chloe yanks them down, leaving you completely naked and you resist the urge to buck your hips. You are afraid of moving even a little bit in case Chloe changes her mind and leaves. If your head wasn’t so clouded with arousal, you might have realized how crazy that thought is because you know Chloe would never do that.

But before your mind could go overdrive thinking about what is about to happen and freaking yourself out, Chloe Beale is kneeling between your legs and a delicate hand curls around your base.

You moan deeply at the feeling and slam your fingers down the mattress, grasping at the sheets. Chloe hasn’t done anything yet and you are already losing your mind.

“Chlo…” You groan, eyes fighting to stay open so you can watch as Chloe starts jerking you off slowly, making sure you feel every movement to the fullest. On the upstroke, her thumb swipes across the sensitive tip and your hips shakes like a leaf, blood rushing to your head. “Please.”

You don’t know what you are begging for but Chloe seems to figure it out because her eyes are locking onto yours seductively as she lowers her head and takes you into her mouth and _sucks._

Your back arches off the bed as your head tips backwards, a desperate moan spilling from your lips. Chloe takes her time exploring you, running her tongue on the sides of your length, never really remaining in one place for long to see what makes you tick. Her smile is dangerous as she takes your dick in her mouth again, swallowing you down her throat until her nose are inches away from your belly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Your thighs quiver as you try not to buck your hips or grab her head. You don’t know if you are allowed, “Chlo.”

She pulls her mouth away with a filthy pop but her hand keeps you on the edge, stroking you and you bit your lips hard enough to bleed. “You taste so good, Becs.”

You groan at the words and get up on your elbows to watch as she bobs her head again, using her tongue to draw out deep moans from you. In the back of your mind, you are painfully aware that the girls are downstairs and could probably easily hear you but you don’t give a damn. Not when Chloe does something with her throat that takes the breath right out of your lungs as you gasp, barely holding it together.

“Oh my God. Fuck,” You moan out, “I’m gonna come.”

She must hear the desperation in her voice because her eyes flatter open to look at you. She pulls back until only the tip remains in her mouth, her tongue circling around the head while her hand strokes your length in time with her hums. You try to warn her again that you are close but the words get caught in your throat and you go rigid as she keeps up the pace. You thrown your head back against the pillow, feeling your toes curl with pleasure as you let go, your hips shuddering as Chloe helps you ride out your orgasm.

Your chest heavies with every breath you take as she kisses your navel one last time and swiftly crawls up your body with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

“Did I pass out? I feel like I did.” You mumble, completely spent.

The giggle she lets out makes your heartbeat pick up speed again as she collapses on top of you, burying her face in the crook of your neck. “No. You’re good.”

‘ _No, you are._ ’ You hum softly and adjust your body a little so Chloe cuddles to your side instead, your arm wrapping around her shoulder to pull her closer. You quickly drop a kiss on her forehead and feel her sigh against your skin.

“I’m tired.” She murmurs gently, her fingers softly brushing over your collarbone causing goosebumps to run up your spine. 

You take a second to answer and tighten your hold around her, already thinking she’s giving you a cue to leave her bedroom. After all, you are not dating, you remind yourself but it still doesn’t stop your heart from squeezing painfully. “Go to sleep, Chlo.”

You start to fidget and try to slip out from between her arms but she tenses and doesn’t let you go.

“Where are you going?” She looks at you with those incredible blue eyes, pleading with you silently and you realize you can never say no to her.

“I – I didn’t – “

“Stay.”

With that final word, you feel the weight fall off your shoulders. She gently guides you back down again and pulls the blanket over the two of you and falling back into your arms like she belongs there.

“Goodnight, Becs.”

Her voice is soft and gentle, barely above whisper and before you can respond, pump lips press lightly against your neck. You swallow nervously.

You are in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, like and share :) Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I've decided to expand the story a little bit so I'm adding two more chapters including this one. 
> 
> If you are looking for only smut, you should read the first two chapters because I am not focusing on that in this. Hope you still like it and follow it along.

Your fingers tap out a mindless beat against the counter as you wait for the coffee machines to be done. You like to make yourself believe your job is essential but when you pour the liquid in the mugs so you can take it to your co-workers, you can’t even fool yourself. It’s been weeks since you applied for the internship and nothing has changed. You were prepared for paying your dues and earn your spot to get behind the mixing board but you’re seriously getting tired of waiting for the off-chance of somebody looking at you like a human being. You feel tired and burned out and for the first time in two months, not the good kind.

Whatever is happening between you and Chloe, just continues.

Regularly.

If you’re not the one sneaking into her bed, she’s the one who drags you in it and keeping you there for hours. You usually stay until somebody cries for help in the house and you have to play the doting co-captain. When you accepted that title in the beginning of your freshman year, you didn’t think it would come with being a mother as well. The girls constantly need attention, whether it unplugging the drawn or running to the store to get the special kind of coffee Stacie likes. It’s an endless commitment that if you are honest with yourself, you are kind of ready to give up at the end of the year.

You love the girls; you’ve matured enough to admit that without a grimace but it’s hard to concentrate on anything other than Chloe.

And for some bizarre reason, Chloe seems to have trouble with that too.

A hand under the table, a soft touch on the back, a warn but secretive smile all keeps your blood boiling throughout the days and you can’t get enough, even though you know you should. Somehow you manage to keep it under control when the girls are around but it keeps getting harder and harder when all you want is to throw Chloe against the wall. You’re aware your stares could turn to something that resembles a lovesick puppy rather quickly if Jessica’s warning glare is anything to go by, but you don’t know how to stop. So, for once in your life, you decided to just let go.

Life’s easier that way.

But you don’t talk.

Well, that’s not true. You do talk but not about anything of substance. There’s no conversation about what’s happening between the two of you, mouths instead doing other things much more enjoyable but a small part of yourself is glad for it. You don’t feel ready to open yourself up like that and risking losing something that’s quickly becoming your world.

And you recognize those risks. How could you not? Whenever you tried to even remotely shove them in the back of your mind, they rear their ugly heads the moment Chloe had fallen asleep in your arms, and you are left alone with your thoughts. It is not healthy, you know, relentlessly stressing about something that you are not prepared to open up yet but you can’t seem to stop it.

“Can you move?”

A snappy voice shakes you out of your head and you turn around to find one of the producers looking at you, gesturing to the coffee mug under the machine.

“Is that mine?” He asks with a raised eyebrow and you quickly look at the beverage but you have no idea. So, you nod.

He glares and quickly grabs it, “You should make them a little faster next time.” He says with an eye roll and spins on his feet to leave.

Well, now you’re sure you won’t get employee of the month. Bummer.

You try to make the rest of the day go faster by running around the building, completing any request that your bosses want you to do even if it’s something so ridiculous that you want to roll your eyes. Who even eats only red _Starburst_ for lunch? You keep thinking silently as you divide the colors at your desk and putting the correct candy in a bowl. It’s not the glamorous lifestyle of a music producer you imagined but it only can get better than this, right?

But when your phone buzzes on top of the table and you see a text from Chloe, you quickly realize that it is, in fact, can get worse.

_Chlo_

_we need to talk_

You don’t think it’s normal how those simple words make your heart start pounding in your chest instantly. God, what happened? Did she change her mind? Did she find out about your feelings and it freaked her out?

Pure panic washes over you like you’ve never felt before but you try to swallow it down before it can overflow. The last thing you need is a panic attack in the middle of your workplace so with shaking hands you type out a response.

_Becs_

_what’s wrong?_

_Chlo_

_i don’t want to tell you over text. When are you coming home?_

_Becs_

_at 4. do you need me to get out of here?_

_Chlo_

_no, it’s fine. just come home quick_

_Becs_

_Chlo…_

_Chlo_

_i’m fine, we’re fine. just hurry._

You stare at your screen and re-read the sentence over and over again, trying to convince yourself that Chloe is telling the truth. She’s never lied to you before and you don’t think she would start now but you are worried. How can you not? Only bad things could come out after ‘we need to talk’. That’s how it works, isn’t it?

Your thumb hovers over the call button because you don’t think you can last two more hours with those cryptic words hanging over your head but you hesitate. If she wanted to talk to you, she would’ve called you herself but that knowledge does nothing to calm you down.

Your feet press down a little harder than necessary on the gas paddles when you’re finally on your way home but you can’t bring yourself to care. You almost drive on autopilot on the whole route and you are not surprised when you don’t remember pulling in the driveway. On some level, you know you may be overacting; this could all turn out to be nothing and you would’ve worked yourself up to a frenzy but the nagging feeling in your chest doesn’t let you rest.

You just need to lay eyes on Chloe, to see that she’s okay and talk to her. That’s all you want as you walk through the door and go to the kitchen but instead of the redhead, you find Ashley standing there, popping popcorn in the microwave. You can hear distinct shouting coming from the living room and you realize it’s that time again when the team gathers together to watch trash TV until dawn. You’ve never participated in this activity (willingly) but the thought that they wouldn’t bother you and Chloe comforts you a little. You have a feeling you might need all the privacy you can get.

“Hey, Bec.” Ashley greets you with a friendly smile and points to the living room, “We’ve started a little bit early but I can tell them to wait for you?”

You wave her off, “That’s okay. I’m beat anyway.” It’s not exactly a lie but it isn’t the truth either, “Um, do you know where Chloe is?”

“I think she’s in her bedroom. She said she wasn’t feeling well.”

You nod, hoping the worry isn’t visible on your face, “Okay, thanks. I’m just gonna go check on her.”

You climb the stairs two at a time but you freeze when you finally reach the door that belongs to the room you’ve spent countless hours in. You don’t know what will happen when you do walk through it but something tells you it will be monumental. Whether it’s good or bad.

You don’t have much time to dwell on the possibilities because your phone chimes in your pocket a second later and you unlock it to see a massage from Chloe.

_Chlo_

_where are you?_

_Becs_

_at your door._

You suck in a deep breath when the door suddenly rips open and Chloe’s standing in front of you. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head and she’s still wearing pajamas despite it being the afternoon but the thing you notice right away is the redness around her eyes. You frown your eyebrows in concern because she was clearly crying and your heart clenches in your chest at the thought of her being alone while she is feeling that way. You open your mouth to say something but she shakes her head and grips your upper arm to tug you inside and close the door behind you.

You go to stand in the middle of the room while Chloe stays by the door and the physical distance between the two of you is so jarring compared to the last time you were here. You remember stumbling through the door, wonderfully buzzed on Stacie’s special mix of alcohol punch that she refuses to reveal the recipe of and somehow ending up on the floor in your race of who can undress the other faster. You can’t help the blush that creeps up your cheeks at the filthy words that were whispered in your ear, hands pulling and pushing to get what they needed.

But now, it is vastly different.

You feel the tension rise as you try to figure out how to speak but thankfully, Chloe seems to be ready.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” She starts softly, “I just didn’t want to talk over the phone. I know you don’t like it when we bother you at work.”

You scoff, “I only made that rule because Amy kept drunk texting me in the middle of the day.” Your eyes lock onto hers and soften your voice, “But you could never bother me, Chlo.”

Chloe nods her head before her arms lift to wrap around her waist and you allow a few moments of silence to stretch between you to give her time but your worry keeps getting worse. You need answers.

You swallow nervously, “Chlo, what – “

“I’m pregnant.”

It’s actually funny if you think about it.

How the cliché sayings about the world stopping and your whole life flashing before your eyes when you experience a life-changing moment that you thought was full of shit now completely makes sense. The blood pumping in your ears as you stand frozen to the spot. Because that exactly what happens when the words fall out of Chloe’s mouth and you can’t do anything else but gape.

You blink, “You – “

“I’m pregnant,” Chloe repeats again, you’re not sure if it’s for your benefit or hers, “I’m so sorry, Becs.”

The tremble in her voice does the trick of shocking you back to life and with four long strides, you immediately pull her into your arms and don’t let go. She clings to you desperately, crying into the crook of your neck and you try to keep the both of you from falling apart.

It’s a couple of hours later when you’re laying down on your back on the bed with an armful of a sleeping redhead that allows you time to really think about what happened. Chloe was inconsolable for a long time but you tried anyway, holding her close to you and making sure she hears you when you tell her you are not going anywhere. You carefully guided her toward her bed and tucked both of you under the covers, rubbing her back until she fell asleep from the pure emotional exhaustion.

You really feel like you’re in a daze. You want this. Of course, you do. You imagined a future with Chloe by your side and a mini-Chloe running around countless times but you’d never thought it would be now. You don’t know what you were expecting when you got those messages but you never in a million years would have thought that this would be the answer. So many different emotions keep feeling up your head, not quite knowing which to settle down with.

Happy? Terrified? Sad? Excited?

Surely you can’t be excited. You’re both college seniors without the promise of a job for the future that is going to be here in a blink of an eye, quicker than you are ready for it. You’re not even together in a relationship, for God’s sake and now, Chloe’s pregnant.

With an actual baby.

Your baby.

All of a sudden, the realization of what is actually happening hits you all at once and grips your heart in such a tight squeeze that you can’t breathe. You focused all your energy on Chloe and trying to be anything she might need that you pushed away any and all thoughts out of your head but now there’s no escape. 

But on the other hand, you are _in love_ with this girl. You love her with a kind of intensity that should scare you and make you run away rather than risk a broken heart so catastrophic that you’d probably never survive. You’ve done it in the past so why aren’t you doing it again?

But when Chloe beings to stir in your arms and ocean blue eyes so beautiful and honest, that you’ve lost yourself in so many times before lock onto yours, you know you could never leave this girl.

It’s real now. You’re going to have a baby with Chloe.

You spent a couple of seconds just soaking in the comfort and familiarity that she provides, feeling only love flatter around in your heart. She’s absolutely gorgeous like this. 

“Hi,” She whispers eventually.

“Hey.” You whisper back.

Your fingers dance around the slope of her back, drawing aimless figures on the sliver of skin that’s peeking out from underneath her shirt and you smile when she lets out a content sigh and cuddle deeper into your body. If you could stop the time and keep the two of you here forever, you would.

Chloe hums sleepily, rubbing her face against the skin of your neck, “Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“You really need to stop apologizing to me,” You reply, “I’m glad you got a little bit of rest. Today was just… a lot.”

“Yeah,” Chloe says and her voice suddenly feels hundreds of miles away. Even though you want to keep the protecting bubble around you where nothing scary can happen for as long as possible, you know you can’t not talk about this. This is so much bigger than the two of you combined and if you’re honest, the fact that Chloe seems to be just as terrified as you, makes you feel just a tiny bit better.

You let the silence linger for a moment before your lips press a loving kiss on her forehead, “How are you feeling?”

“I feel like I should be the one asking you that.” Chloe fidgets slightly in your hold, her hands flexing against your stomach before it relaxes. You want nothing more than to comfort her but you haven’t really figured out how to do that yet.

“I’m fine, I think. I’m just in shock.” You puff out a disbelieving laugh but pull her closer to you to show you are staying, “Can you tell me what – how did you find out?”

Chloe swallows before speaking, “I was a couple of days late on my period. It happens sometimes but I just had a feeling. I knew something was different. So, I asked Jessica to take me to the pharmacy.”

You suck in a deep breath and open your mouth to say something but Chloe doesn’t let you.

“I’m sorry I told her but I needed somebody to drive. I was an emotional wreck at that point.” She rolls her eyes at herself.

“It’s okay. I’m glad somebody was there for you.” You say after a pause, “But if you’d call - .“

Chloe nods, “I know. But that would’ve made it -”

She doesn’t have to finish the sentence to make you understand and you answer with a somber tone, “Real.”

“Yeah.”

You close your eyes with a grimace, “But how did this happen, Chlo? We were always careful.”

Chloe’s lips press against your neck, “Remember your birthday?”

A flush creeps up on your cheeks as you recall that day. How can you forget when Chloe did everything in her power to make you feel as special as she sees you. When she made you a cake with Legacy and planned a surprise party that you pretended to hate but kissed her deeply when nobody was looking. She made sure Amy was spending the night at Bumper’s before sneaking into your room and climbing on top of you. When your hands couldn’t stop moving, roaming over smooth skin, and the desire to have Chloe everywhere was so strong that you don’t remember anything else.

You sigh and slide down the bed until you’re laying side by side, facing each other.

“What are we going to do, Becs?”

Your gaze slowly wonders down to Chloe’s flat stomach, trying to imagine what everything would look like in a couple of months. You can’t say the image of a baby bump doesn’t make a small smile appear on your face.

Your fingers gently grab Chloe’s on the mattress and pull it up to your lips to place a delicate kiss on her knuckles. Chloe’s eyes seem to sparkle even more at the action.

“We’re gonna figure it out. Together.”


End file.
